Faces
by justwannalax
Summary: Quinn has lost much in the past few months... her family, friends, her home, her strength and worst of all, her pride. An unlikely friendship forms between her and Kurt Hummel, Quinn slowly rebuilds her life, all thanks to Kurt... Quinn's POV, Kurt/Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this is my first fanfic. Ever. I was reading some Kurt/Quinn friendship and romance stories and I got a little obsessed... I decided to take a whack at it. It may not be too great but I had a blast writing it. I am going to post this first chapter, and if you like it I'll post future chapters. If it sucks please tell me:P Reviews would be awesome!**

**P.S. I know Kurt is gay. I am not that stupid. If you are going to write a review just to tell me that, please don't. I just like the pairing. Okay thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Not nearly cool enough.

* * *

**

I stood there, motionless. They walked by me, laughing, scoffing. Cornstarch burned my eyes intensely. The ice-cold liquid dripped down my shirt, burning away what little pride I had left. Internal sobs began to wrack my body.

_No. No. No._

I pushed back the hot tears threatening to break my poker face, masking my deteriorating self-worth. Not here, in front of everyone. Lunch would have to wait. My legs reluctantly started to walk, leaving the slushie pools for the janitor. As the emotions of hurt and embarrassment began to brim over my mental barrier, I broke into a full sprint towards the girl's restroom. I burst through the door, tears flowing freely, my breaths interrupted by painful, gut-wrenching cries. All at once, the effort of the dash to the bathroom caught up with me. Nausea overtook my sadness, and I barely made it to a toilet. Coughing and sputtering, I faced the full throttle punishment of morning sickness. When it was finally done, I began to bawl again, still positioned over the toilet. My wails echoed off of the walls of the small stall and throughout the entire bathroom.

_Why are kids so awful at this school? What did I do to deserve this? _

I heard the restroom door swing open. I tried to stifle my sobs, but they stubbornly betrayed my wish to remain undiscovered. The steps quickened once the door was opened, and I heard I knock behind me on the stall door, which I had failed to close in my rush to avoid puking all over the place.

"Quinn?" A particularly high, smooth voice asked.

"Kurt? What are you doing in the _girl's _bathroom?" I demanded, thoroughly startled. My voice was rough and hoarse, barely audible.

"To go to the bathroom, of course," he shot back, scowling, putting his hands on his hips. "Why else would I be in here?"

"I, uh, well…" I trailed off, too drained to throw some snide insult at him. I was on my knees, with slushie stains all over my white and blue sundress, my eyes red and swollen from crying. I'm sure I looked ridiculously pathetic. Kurt must have felt pity on me because his glare melted into a sympathetic smile, and his blue-green eyes softened.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up," he gently took hold of my arm and pulled me up to my feet. I sighed dejectedly, accidentally breathing my vomit saturated breath into his face. He wrinkled his nose and turned his head away.

"Ugh. Not to worry, I always keep an extra toothbrush in my bag," he chuckled awkwardly, opening his green and blue plaid Gucci handbag and digging around, while leading me to the sink. I was baffled by his kindness, but utterly grateful, hardly anyone had batted an eye of compassion towards me since the news got out about my deception to Finn, and about who the real father of my baby was. That incident cost any consolation felt toward me before.

"Kurt, why are doing this?" I inquired him while he was helping me wipe the sticky slushie and mascara streaks off of my face. I felt a pang of guilt. I had never been nice to him. In fact, I had been quite the opposite. In my Cherrio days, I had witnessed and even encouraged his frequent slushie facials and dumpster tossing forced upon him by the jocks.

'Well, first of all, I didn't want to see such an adorable dress get completely destroyed," he said, grinning, continuing to wipe my right cheek. Then his tone became serious, and he looked me straight in the eyes and put his hand on my shoulder. "Quinn, I know you are hurting. Bad. I know how it feels, to be humiliated, hurt and rejected, when all I wanted to be was excepted. In fact, it still happens continually. I would never wish it upon anyone. Even you. As a fellow gleeclubber, I believe it is our job to look out for one another and watch each other's backs. Kind of like my Lady Gaga fanclub that I participate in via Internet."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at his example of teamwork and comradery. But a sudden flow of warmth and comfort overtook my body. His sincerity (and my raging hormones) caused my eyes to tear up once again. I was touched. This is the same Kurt Hummel that walked the halls arrogantly, head held high and a strut in his step. The same Kurt Hummel who had hardly ever spoken to me. The same Kurt Hummel who despised popular kids, and evidently had despised me.

We finished cleaning up about ten minutes later. The trashcan was overflowing with soiled moist towelettes. Kurt then took the opportunity to take care of his reasoning for being in the girl's bathroom in the first place.

"If you have ever witnessed the horrors of the boy's bathroom, you would understand," he explained to me from the stall he was in. He came out and daintily squirted the foaming soap into his hands, then washed them, checking his perfectly primped hair in the mirror. I leaned against the counter, watching him. I was in slight awe of his confidence. He dried his hands, then gave his reflection one last smile before turning to me.

"Well I should probably get going," he looked at his watch. "Mercedes is probably thinking I fell in." He smirked playfully at the thought of his best friend worrying over his absence.

"Thank yo-" I began.

"No need to thank me," he waved his hand at me absently. "It was my pleasure to help a soul in need." He brought his hand dramatically up to his heart. Then with one last genuine smile, he headed for the door, patting my shoulder on the way.

The door shut behind him, and I was on the verge of tears again. Not tears of sadness, but this time tears of gratitude. I closed my eyes and thanked the Lord for the stroke of empathy and kindness Kurt had just given me.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the encounter in the girl's bathroom with Kurt, I felt myself start to change. It was slow change, hardly even worth measuring everyday. But after a few weeks, I was a new person. I became relatively close with Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina. Sure, they were far from popular, but they didn't judge me. I found comfort in their confidence. I started to eat lunch with them, rather than by myself. My self-worth reinforced itself everyday I spent with them. I heard my own genuine laughter for the first time in a long time, mingling with the other sounds of the hallways. I found myself feeling _happy_.

Throughout this whole change, I felt in debt to Kurt. His kindness proved to me that there is still some good in the world. Quite frankly, he was the one who caused my own self-betterment.

"Oh my God! The mall is having a HUGE sale on all designer products this weekend!" Kurt squealed in delight one Friday after glee rehearsal. Along with makeovers, shopping sprees were his "crack". "Please, please, please come with me!" Mercedes frowned, looking torn.

"Aw, dang, Kurt, I can't," she said sadly. "My brother is flying in from Brooklyn today. He's visiting for the weekend, and I wanna spend some time with him. I'm so sorry, honey." Kurt gave her a dramatic, mournful sigh. But, realizing he wasn't going to sway her from spending time from a brother she hadn't seen in 6 months, he patted her on the shoulder.

"It's ok, 'Cedes," he smiled, understanding washing over his boyish features. "There will be plenty more fantabulous shopping sprees to be conquered together in the near future." He turned to me. "Quinn, will you please attend this miraculous event with me?" I was slightly stunned by his plea. I hadn't been out with friends for the weekend in the longest time. Most of my weekends, even through my improvements, had been spent alone at Puck's house, doing homework and in sleep recovery from the previous week. Feeling pathetic just thinking about the lack of a social life I had obtained over the past few months, I nodded.

"I would be delighted, Kurt," I said to him, smiling at this newfound improvement to the utterly boring weekend stretched before me.

"Wonderful! I will pick you up tonight at 7:00 sharp!" His excitement was replenished and he was grinning from ear to ear again, his eyes dancing with pleasure.

"Oh man, I gotta get home. He's probably getting there right now," Mercedes checked the time on her phone. "You guys have fun tonight!" She gave Kurt a quick hug goodbye and a beautiful smile to me, then headed to her car. Kurt watched her disappear in the forest of automobiles.

"Alright, well I need to prepare for the epic night ahead of us, Quinn." He said, rubbing his hands together. "I will see you at seven o' clock, girl. It is going to be freaking amazing!"

"Bye, Kurt, see you tonight!" I called to him as he turned his back to find his own car. I smiled to myself. I actually had friends again.

I sat on the couch in Noah Puckerman's basement, flipping through channels on the small T.V. I sighed and looked at the clock. 6:30. I didn't expect to be so excited about spending the night with Kurt, but the realization that someone cared enough to invite me somewhere made me giddy. Living in the deprivation of friends for a short period caused me to value my current friends. I went to check my hair in the mirror, for the millionth time. 6:35 I came back to the T.V. Flipped through useless channels of nonsense and brain melting crap. 6:43. I paced back and forth behind the grimy couch. 6:48. Then I decided to go upstairs to get a drink of water. I took each step separately, trying to waste away unwanted time. I gulped my glass of water slowly. 6:55. Five minutes. I could make it.

I heard the front door burst open. Heavy, unsteady steps sounded down the hallway. Puck stumbled into the kitchen. His eyes were half-open and his whole boy slumped as if he had just been socked in the gut. He was muttering obscenities to himself, then he saw me. I cringed away from him as he sauntered over to where I was standing.

"Puck, have you been drinking?" I stated the obvious. His breath was unbearably permeated with the stench of alcohol. It sure was early on a Friday night to get drunk, even for him. He shoved me harshly against the wall. His lips came to mine, and his hands went under my shirt. In sheer panic, I pushed him away and slapped him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shouted at him. The last thing I wanted tonight was a make out session with Puck, judging from the fact that he was completely wasted, and I already had better plans.

"B****!" He bellowed back. His eyes were wild and his fists were clenched tightly, ready to hit something. He violently pushed me out into the hallway. I fell on my hands and knees, one hand instinctively going to my stomach, trying to protect the life inside. He swung his leg back and kicked my ribs. Pain exploded throughout my whole left side. I gasped, struggling to breath. He then wound his foot back again and kicked my thigh. Tears streamed down my face.

"Stop! Puck! Please!" I choked out through each heave of air. He ignored my desperate cries, and took a hand full of my hair in his palm. He lifted me partially from the ground then slammed me violently, into the wall. My shoulder hit first. I heard a sickening crack and excruciating shots of pain overwhelmed my mind. A picture above me fell from the impact of my body hitting the wall. It crashed against my head, glass shattering everywhere. I could feel a warm liquid running down my face. Blood. My head reeled, nausea flowing through my body.

Puck growled menacingly, but then stopped. He bent down and picked up the picture that had just fallen. Uncontrollable anger altered into deep, drunken sadness. He let the picture slip from his loose grip, dropped his head into his hands and began to cry. His shoulders shook convulsively. He turned his heel and stumbled out of the house.

My consciousness was drifting away with every wheeze of my broken body. Then, I heard a voice.

"Quinn! Quinn! Stay with me please! Everything is going to be okay!" A familiar face loomed above my clouded, fading vision. His usual smooth, high voice was husky with fear. "I just called an ambulance! They're on their way!" I reached feebly for his face.

"Kurt… help… stay…" I pleaded. Relief swelled in my heart.

"I won't leave you." He said firmly. He grabbed my hand and face, looking directly into my dim eyes. "I won't leave you." He repeated.

"Thank you." I breathed. Then, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry again for the wait. I just got a job so I haven't had as much free time... but nevertheless, here it is. I know it's kinda cheesy, but I needed someway to at least hint that Quinn felt something more. Sorry it's so short too. I will update soon.**

**Thank you so much for the great reviews. It is so encouraging and only makes me want to write more. You guys are awesome:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Ryan Murphy owns Glee, not me. Dangit.**

**

* * *

**

_My baby._

That was the first thing on my mind as I slowly regained consciousness.

_Oh God, please let her be okay. Please let her live._

I laid in darkness for what felt like an eternity. My eyes refused to open. I could hear occasional shuffles and noises but their sources were unknown to me. I just kept hoping, praying that my daughter was safe inside of me. I could care less about my own condition. Just as long as she was alive.

I began to become aware of feeling. I felt the thin hospital sheets I was laying on and the awkwardly fitted hospital gown they dressed me in. But then I felt the presence of something grasping my left hand. It was soft and warm. My fingers instinctively tightened around it. In response, I heard I small gasp.

"She just moved, 'Cedes!" There was a similar reaction and a shuffle of feet then someone had their hand gently on my shoulder.

"Quinn? Are you there, honey?" I attempted again to open my heavy eyelids, and this time I saw the blurry outlines of two faces above me. I blinked several times, trying to clear my vision.

"Kurt? Mercedes?" I croaked. Ugh. I sounded terrible. I grimaced at the dull burning pain in my throat after speaking. My mouth was dry and tasted like the worst possible case of morning breath. The sight of my two friends melted my heart in sheer happiness.

"Quinn," Kurt sighed in relief. He squeezed my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt," I said groggily. But the concern of my own well being disappeared when the thought of my baby popped back into my head. I shot up to a sitting position, trying to ignore the intense agony flowing through my entire being. "My baby! Is she okay? Is she alive?"

"Whoa, whoa, girl! Calm down," Mercedes lightly pushed me back down onto the pillow. "Your baby is fine. They ran tests and found no damage whatsoever. You on the other hand…" She trailed off, assuming the damage done to my body was quite obvious. I examined myself. My right arm was in a sling, clinging tightly across my chest, my hand positioned on my heart as if I were saying the "Pledge of Allegiance" at school. I could feel each breath I took slightly constricted by a snuggly wrapped bandage around my upper abdomen, right above my baby bump. My left leg was completely consumed in a heavy cast. Raising my un-slung arm to my forehead, I felt the gauze and bandages covering what was a deep gash above my right eye. An IV was stationed in my left arm. I shuddered at the thought of a needle. Within the few seconds of observance, I realized how uncomfortable this all was. With every tiny move I made, pain shot through my battered body.

But then I remembered what Mercedes had said. My baby was okay. She was alive and well inside of me. My heart welled up with relief and joy. Warm tears trickled silently down my cheeks. Kurt reached over and dabbed the falling tears away with a tissue.

"Quinn, its alright," He whispered. "It's all going to be okay." His brow was furrowed in concern over my quick turn in emotion.

"My baby is alive," I smiled, my eyes still shining with tears. "Kurt, Mercedes," I breathed, gratitude saturating my tone, "Thank you." Then my eyes suddenly got incredibly heavy. I felt myself speedily drifting into another heartily medicated sleep. Darn drugs. "Thank you," I mumbled one last time before I dozed off.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend _

_I'll help you carry on _

_For it won't be long _

_Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

A beautiful, soft voice awoke me. The sound carried throughout the room, reaching my ears with its tenderness and sincerity. I opened my eyes to find its maker, and I found Kurt. He was looking out the window, absently singing "Lean on Me". I smiled affectionately. He was singing to me. My emotions once again got the best of me, and I felt my eyes prickle with a new set of tears. The sunlight bounced off of his face, giving an angelic hue to the image he presented. I never noticed how adorable he was. His perfectly curved nose, his stunning blue-green eyes, and his full, wonderfully shaped lips—

_Wait, WHAT?_

I stopped myself in mid-thought. Did I just call Kurt Hummel _adorable_? Sure, he was one of my best friends now, but that didn't change the fact that he was well… I tried to shake the feeling, and focused on his voice.

_Please swallow your pride _

_If I have things you need to borrow _

_For no one can fill those of your needs _

_That you won't let show_

Listening didn't help the butterflies in my stomach that I had just tried to vanquish. In fact, it only escalated the feeling. I shook my head and closed my eyes tight.

_Stop it, Quinn. He is your best friend, and nothing more._

Disturbed, I let myself fall asleep with this in my mind, in an attempt to once again eliminate what I had just felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh goodness, sorry guys for the wait. This was indeed a struggle chapter. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted, because I haven't really decided what's going to happen yet... But, here it is.**

**Reviews as always are very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. And let's face it... I'm never going to.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, your turn," I said, gesturing to the cards.

"Come on, come on! Please let it be a _Sorry! _card!" Kurt shut his eyes tight, crossed his fingers, and took the card on the top of the pile. He scrutinized the card, and a pout set on his lips. "Hmph. A three." He moved one of his pieces three spaces and looked up at me, indicating that his turn was done. He was still pouting, his eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip sticking out slightly, and his arms folded tightly. He looked like a 5 year old who had just been told he wasn't allowed to have candy. I laughed.

"Awww, is poor wittle Kurt mad that he's losing?" I teased in my baby voice. We had the board game _Sorry! _laid out across the table beside my hospital bed. I was winning, with three of my pawns at "home". He only had one.

"No, of course not. It would be childish to think such a thing," He lifted his head up with a pretentious air. And then a smile broke across his face. My heart fluttered. I inwardly disparaged myself for my reaction to his breathtaking smile.

_Friend. Friend. Friend._

"Your turn," he yawned and leaned back in his chair.

"Do you want to keep playing?" I was little tired of _Sorry!_, which we had been playing for an hour and a half. "Cause I'm pretty sure you lost." I smirked at him.

"You won by sheer luck, my dear," He shook his head in mock despair. "But alas, I fear that I do not have a big comeback heading my way. So, I will have to pass on continuing this game.

"Luck?" I mimicked his pompous tone. "Sir, I do believe my board game skills surpass yours by a mile. I do not need luck to win." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Whatever," He stretched and yawned again. He looked exhausted. He had visited me everyday in the hospital for the past week. He would come directly from school and stay until 6. Then he would go home, work in the garage for his dad and then do his homework. He usually would end up going to bed around 12 or 1. I told him continually he didn't have to visit me. But, he gave me the same answer every time. "I know I don't _have _to. I _want _to." It was a simple answer, yet it meant the world to me. I have no clue why he would want to visit me everyday, but I was glad for whatever his reasoning was. His presence had more effect on me than he could ever know.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him, coming out of my train of thought.

"Hmmm, I don't know," he shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "Why don't you choose?" I was fresh out of ideas. We had done everything to my knowledge that complied with my condition of being bed ridden. Board games, movies, karaoke, and I even got him to do the Single Ladies dance for me. As I was thinking, his eyes got wide, as if he had just remembered something extremely important.

"Oh, shoot!" He gasped. "I was supposed to go home 30 minutes ago! My dad needs extra help in the garage today!" My heart sank. I didn't want him to leave. He must have noticed the melancholy look on my face because he said, "I promise I will come tomorrow again! Same time." He frantically gathered _Sorry! _and his own belongings. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Quinn. Have a good night and sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Kurt. Thank you."

"I told you! No 'thank you's!" And with one last wave and a patented smile, the door shut behind him. I sighed mournfully. The best part of my day was over.

_The dark hallways of William McKinley High stretched before me. I walked aimlessly into the shadows, letting myself get lost in the labyrinth of the unknown. I was alone, with nowhere to go. No home, no family. Constricted by my own mind. I wandered for what seemed like hours. _

_I began to hear steps other than my own behind me. I whirled around, frightened. Nothing. I cautiously started forward again. The loud, heavy steps fell immediately after mine. Heart racing, I picked up my pace. The thing following me did the same. Willing my legs to go faster and faster, I ended up in a full sprint through the empty, dark halls. The steps continued, each one louder, each one closer. Sheer panic overtook my mind. Where to go? How do I escape? What do I—_

_A familiar, strong hand fell upon my shoulder and grasped it tightly. _

"_Quinn, I've been looking for you," Puck growled, his wild eyes glaring into my face. I screamed._

"Quinn, honey! Wake up!" A gentle hand was shaking me.

"Wh-what?" My face was sticky with the mixture of tears and sweat. Painful gasps ripped through my chest as I hyperventilated.

"It's okay, your awake," the nurse whispered delicately.

"Nightmare," I croaked, attempting to answer the questioning look in her eyes. My uneven, hasty gasps gradually slowed. The nurse stayed until I was calmed down. She stroked my hand and comforted me with kind, soft words. She finally left, telling me she would be back to check on me soon, clearly still concerned.

I was incredibly tired, but afraid to close my eyes. I stroked my pregnant stomach and began to cry silently.

"Mama… Mama," The utter reality of my dream hovered darkly over my thoughts. I didn't have a home. I didn't have a family. I was merely wandering through an empty hallway. Broken dreams, broken promises, broken body, broken heart. The only person who really cared about me at this point was, Kurt. Kurt promised he wouldn't leave me.

I prayed to God that he would keep his word.

* * *

_ I forgot to mention I am going out of town for three weeks this weekend. I am going to try and write chapter 5 before then, but I might not get it done... if I don't, I apologize in advance for the wait:) _

_And I want to thank you all for the support on this story. I am flattered by your comments and whenever I recieve more positive feedback, it always gets me in this hype to write more. You are the best!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am back from my three week vaca! So, here is chapter 5. I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are encouraged, as always!**

**Thanks again for the support!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Glee.**

* * *

Puck haunted my mind. The nightmares continued, making sleep a burden. I hated him. I hated him for what he had done to me. Everything. The police had found him in a park nearby his house, curled up and sobbing next to a tree. What would become of him, I didn't know. But, the knowledge that he was locked up in jail, far away from my baby and I, was indeed a comfort.

Despite my justified fear and hatred of him, I felt a tug of guilt along with my venomous feelings. I didn't know why he had come home drunk that night. I had no insight into what was going on in that mohawked head of his. A part of me wanted to forgive him. Forgive him and completely forget what he did to me. I wanted to still love him, but… I just couldn't. My broken (but healing) body was proof of that. I knew it was my duty to forgive him and not condemn him for his actions. My question was: Does he even care?

I had been in the hospital for two weeks and 4 days. Normally, my injuries would not cause such a long stay, but since I was pregnant, they wanted to make sure my baby was okay. The hours of the day I spent alone were long and grueling, mostly spent sleeping, watching old reruns of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or just sitting and staring out the window, pondering. However, when Kurt came, it was a whole other story. He made me feel so happy, so carefree. He dashed all my fears of Puck, lurking in the back of my mind. His smiling face, witty, hilarious comments, and genuine friendship reminded me that my life was something to be celebrated, not scorned.

I did have a slight problem, (besides being pregnant at sixteen and being in a hospital because of violence from the baby daddy) and that was the fact that I didn't have a home.

"So, Ms. Fabray, you're baby girl is showing great activity," Dr. Mullen said to me, looking at his charts. "You should be ready to go home in two days." This news made me want to leap out of bed and do a little jig, which, was unfortunately impossible, considering a cast still hindered any movement. Then the realization that I didn't have anywhere to go stopped that aspiration in its tracks.

"Oh… Well… I… Um…" I stuttered, my once bright smile fading. "I don't have anywhere to sta—"

"Quinn is going to stay with me," Kurt stated with a firm tone. I looked at him, befuddled. Finn and his mom had just moved into his house. Or at least, that's what I thought. And, there is no way being in the same house as Finn would work out. Kurt just nodded, smiling back at me. His eyes told me he would explain later. I raised an eyebrow.

"Good," the brawny, dark haired doctor agreed, not noticing the inaudible conversation going on between Kurt and I. He told me he'd do one final check tomorrow, said goodbye, then left.

"What was that all about?" I demanded as soon as the door closed behind Dr. Mullen. Kurt chuckled at the worried look plastered on my face.

"Quinn, where else can you go?" He threw a question at me, not answering mine. "Look, you don't have to worry about Finn being there," His voice lowered and his countenance fell ever so slightly. "It didn't really work out between Carol and my dad. So they aren't living with us after all." He sighed, but shook it off and smiled again. "We have an extra room. It used to be my mom's craft room, but it hasn't been used for a while. You can stay there!" My heart pounded excitedly at this request. It was an extremely generous offer.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Aside from my inclination to accept, I didn't want to intrude. I wanted to be sure my presence would be welcomed in the Hummel home.

"Of course! It would be so great!" He grinned joyously, his blue-green eyes dancing with delight.

"Kurt, how can I ever repay you?" I asked, gratitude pouring from my heart. I pulled him into a great bear hug, squeezing him as tight as my condition would allow. I couldn't believe it! My status changing from homelessness to staying with Kurt in a matter of seconds overwhelmed me. As if I didn't already owe him my life, now he was providing me with the comfort of his own home.

"Your presence is enough, my dear," he replied simply. I laughed at this seemingly absurd response. But he, apparently, wasn't kidding at all. His facial expression was sincere and final. I was going to live with Kurt Hummel, and that was that.

"Ahhhhh," I breathed that Friday, filling my lungs with the fresh air of the world beyond the hospital. "What a beautiful day!" The sun washed over my face. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Okay, c'mon," Kurt wheeled me up to the passenger side of his car. "Let's get you home." I smiled at his reference to "home". I was part of it now. He opened the car door. Then, he turned and put his arms securely around me and lifted me easily into the seat, even with my heavy cast adding a whole bunch of weight to the load. My surprise at his strength caused me to loose my breath a little.

"Whoa, Kurt," I said, giving him a nudge in the shoulder as he leaned over to buckle my seatbelt. "I had no idea you were strong." Wow. That sounded stupid. He blushed at the blunt compliment, but tried to cover it up with a chuckle.

"I lift a lot more heavier things than you when helping my dad in the garage," He shrugged humbly and grinned.

The drive home was great. We blasted Lady Gaga on the stereo with our windows rolled down. It was thrilling. That extent of excitement was huge to a girl who had been in a hospital for the past two weeks and six days. The smile on my face was so big it almost hurt too continue smiling, but I just couldn't stop. It wasn't long ago that I felt alone in the world, with a baby on the way. Now, here I was, with my best friend, going to a place I could finally call "home".

"What about all my stuff, Kurt?" I asked as Kurt loaded me back into my wheelchair and headed for his front door. I had suddenly realized my few possessions were still probably lying in Puck's basement.

"Oh, I went and got your stuff right after my dad gave me permission to bring you home." He replied.

"Really? Thank you!" I was once again humbled by Kurt's endless generosity.

"It was no problem at all," he opened the front door to his house and carefully lead me inside. "Mrs. Puckerman greeted me at the door. That poor woman. She was a wreck. Once I told her I was there to pick up your stuff, she burst into tears and kept telling me she was sorry. She felt terrible about what happened to you and felt responsible." He shook his head sadly. Gut-wrenching sorrow filled my heart.

"Poor Mrs. Puckerman," I whispered. "It wasn't her fault at all." Kurt frowned and nodded. But, he brightened, obviously not wanting that to put a damper on this day. His face broke into a beautiful smile, and he grasped my hands.

"Welcome home, Quinn Fabray," he said, joy painting his tone. I grinned and looked around.

"Wow, Kurt! It's great!" The house was comparably large to the Puckerman home. A homey feeling lingered strongly, making me feel comfortable and safe immediately. The faint hum of a TV came from the living room. As Kurt wheeled me further into the house, I heard the creaking of the couch and footsteps sound from the same room as the television. Burt Hummel's face poked around the corner.

"Hello, Quinn," He greeted me cheerfully. The sheer difference between him and his son was almost comical. They had facial similarities, but Burt looked very rough and tough, his gruff voice adding to that effect. He was wearing a green and blue plaid button up shirt, with jeans. He had a blue hat that said "Cabela's" in bright red. But his soft tone and kind eyes presented a solid fatherly figure.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," I returned his smile and shook his hand. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. You have a beautiful home."

"Please, call me Burt," He chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "And, you are very welcome. We are so glad to have you."

"I am going get her settled in and then I will make all of us some dinner," Kurt grinned at his dad. Burt rubbed his hands together and grinned at Kurt.

"Sounds great!" He gave me one last heartfelt smile and went back to the living room, where an episode of _Deadliest Catch _was on. Kurt continued on through the hallways of his house, stopping at a closed door. He opened it, turned on the lights and let me look inside. It was a small, quaint room, its walls painted a light pink. There was a twin-sized bed in the corner with a floral bedspread. It was perfect.

"This is perfect," I vocalized my thoughts, gratitude swelling in my heart. Kurt nodded, a forlorn look coming across his features.

"It was my mom's old craft room," He inhaled a breath, as if trying to capture his mother's memory that dwelt in the room. He smiled longingly for a bit, secured in his own mind. Then he came back to reality, shaking his head and sighing once again. In that moment, I sensed a small bit of the pain Kurt felt amidst the death of his mother. My heart broke just trying to imagine how he felt. I reached over and took hold of his hand. He looked at me and gave my hand a squeeze, assuring me he was okay.

We spent the rest of the night eating a delightful spaghetti dinner (much better than the frozen TV dinners the Puckerman family had), and chatting about school, glee club, and just life in general. It didn't take long at all for me to feel right at home with the Hummels. I was in awe of the strong father-son bond between Kurt and Burt. Even through Kurt's differences, Burt loved him so much, and that was easy to see.

Kurt and I ended up watching a movie in their living room (since it was a Friday). We agreed upon _She's the Man_, excitedly rehearsing our favorite lines before it started. As we got sucked into the movie, I couldn't help but recognize how _right _everything felt, just in that moment. Everything I had feared before was essentially gone. All thanks to Kurt. Who knows where I would be if it weren't for him. I shuddered at the thought. I then turned my attention back to the TV, and leaned my head on Kurt's shoulder. My heart jumped when I felt his head lean against mine. He seemed to be comfortable so I let my own discomfort go.

"_Um, ok. Do you... like... cheese?"_

_"Why yes I do. My favorite's gouda."_


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY COW. I am so sorry for the wait. School started and it was like BAM! no free time whatsoever. It also didn't help that this was the hardest chapter to write so far. I apologize because it's not very good, and very filler-ish, just some reinforcement on the Kurt/Quinn friendship. But I promise, my wonderful readers, that the next chapter is going to be AWESOME (at least, it's awesome in my mind...), just stay with me here. Phew. I'm just glad this one's over cause the next one is going to be so much more fun to write, and hopefully more interesting to read, and much, much longer. I have vowed to myself and to you that, no matter what it takes, I am going to finish this story. Thank you so much for your support and love!**

**And as always, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Sorry.

* * *

**

The light from the window pierced the otherwise dark craft room. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to get used to the bright sunlight. I yawned and stretched, willing myself to sit up. My shoulder ached dully, and my leg was hot and sweaty underneath the cast that consumed it. I sighed. Only a few more weeks till the cast came off. Since it was only a hairline break, its healing time in comparison to a simple fracture was much shorter, but a cast up to the thigh was a bust nevertheless. Such a huge cast for such a small break. Ugh. I wiggled the toes in my other foot and extended my entire good leg as far as possible. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I yawned again, slurring the words together so it sounded more like "Cuuummmen". The door creaked open and Kurt's head poked in.

"You awake, sleepyhead?" He smiled happily, obviously wide awake and ready for the day.

"Mmmm, kinda," I replied, lifting my usable arm above my head and stretching it out.

"Well, sorry to invade the privacy of your room, but I don't think your going to make it to the kitchen on your own, seeing as you need to be wheeled by your personal valet wheelchair service," He took the wheelchair leaning against the wall and began to pop it open for me. Once he got it open, he came and sat next to me on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He lightly brushed a stray hair out of my face and his soft eyes bore into mine. I felt my heart start to pound faster from his touch.

_Get a grip of yourself, Quinn. _

"A little achy, but so unbelievably happy that I am here," I grinned, trying to cover up the tremble in my voice. Gosh, this boy was too much. I couldn't even have him brush a hair from my face without having a mental breakdown inside.

_Yeah. Too bad he's GAY._

"Me too," He agreed heartily, returning my smile. "Are you hungry?" His question seemed to trigger a growl in my stomach. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I guess that's a yes." I laughed with him, tenderly running a hand over my stomach, which had greatly increased in size over the past few weeks. It was starting to actually look like a pregnant belly.

"Yep. Starving," I then became aware of the delicious aroma of pancakes swirling in from the open door.

That Saturday morning passed by quickly, consisting of amazing homemade pancakes (courtesy of Kurt) and more chatting. Mercedes called Kurt and asked him if him and I would like to go to lunch with her, Tina, Artie, Mike, Rachel and Finn. I was hesitant at first, because Finn would be there and I hadn't really talked to him since he found out about the baby. However, my excitement to see the others ruled over my fear and I agreed to go. A few hours later, Kurt and I were loading into his car to meet the others. I hadn't seen Mercedes since that first night in the hospital, because she had gotten a job and was working every day after school, hence the reason she never came with Kurt to visit me.

"Mercedes is very excited to see you," Kurt told me as he lifted me once again into the passenger seat of the car.

"I'm psyched to see her too! I've missed her," I replied, genuinely.

We arrived at a nice restaurant called _Los Gatos Rojo_ about ten minutes later. My eyes searched the parking lot for Mercedes and the others. Then, I spotted them, right by the front door. They had seen Kurt's car and Mercedes face broke into a bright smile.

"Cedes!"

"Quinn!"

It was a joyous reunion, and after a great bear hug from Mercedes, I greeted the others. They all scrutinized my injuries, concern painting their expressions. I noted that Finn did not seem at all awkward towards me. Relief draped over my heart, and I knew that everything between us was going to be okay; maybe not the same as it was, but I felt our friendship was indeed reinstated.

Lunch turned out to be a delight. We each enjoyed the meal of our choice (mine being a simple chicken quesadilla with mild salsa), and discussed the coming week of school. Glee rehearsals had continued while I was gone, in which they were working on the set list for Regionals, which I had just realized was right around the corner. While Rachel was rattling off about some important element for our performances that she thinks "would ensure our win at Regionals and raise our social status greatly", I saw Kurt, who was sitting next to me in the booth, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculous idea. I suppressed a giggle and adjusted his black pinstriped fedora teasingly, he raised his eyebrows and we exchanged the "Oh Rachel" look. The pleasant lunch ended eventually, after about two hours when the staff of the restaurant made us leave. We said our goodbyes until the Monday, when my first day back at school would proceed.

On the way home, Kurt and I laughed and shared our mutual satisfaction of the gathering. I was mentally preparing myself for school, praying that I would be spared of harassment for at least a little while, which wasn't likely. Kurt reassured me that he was there for me.

"As long as I'm around, nobody will touch you," he said firmly, with a hint of hostility in his voice. I laughed at this unfamiliar strength in his tone. It actually kind of sounded, well… manly, aside from his natural high pitch. By the time we were home and unloaded, it was around 4pm, and I was exhausted. I ended up on the couch, and was out within ten minutes. I awoke for the second time that day to another luscious smell, this time of lemon-marinated chicken with carrots and green beans. Yum.

Saturday day ended, and Sunday began and concluded in similar fashion.

That Sunday night, after the "goodnight"s and "sleep tight"s, I was left alone to once again be bombarded with nervousness for the next day. But, even through the anxiety that momentarily took over my emotions, I heard Kurt's voice in my head.

_"As long as I'm around, nobody will touch you."_

And with that comfort engraved in my heart, I slept soundly, with the hopes of new beginnings for the day ahead.

* * *

_After I had already published this chapter, I read through it and realized there were several mistakes. Apparently I was a bit tired last night. Anyways, I fixed it up so it would actually make sense... at least I hope it makes sense now. Sorry about that haha._


	7. Chapter 7

**I have nothing really to say. Just that I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.**

**Review as always:) Thanks guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

The first few days of school rushed by, hardly even giving me time to realize I was back. The students were surprisingly nice, and I met several sympathetic eyes as I was wheeled through the hallways by Kurt. The entire Glee club greeted me with a huge banner that said "WELCOME BACK QUINN!" It was a relief to be back, which was completely unexpected. Maybe it was having Kurt there right beside me before and after every class that made it so much more bearable. Each day had passed easily, and without ridicule.

Until Friday, that is. Kurt and I were heading to the cafeteria for lunch at our usual table with Mercedes, Artie and Tina. Then trouble struck.

"Yo, Fag!" The insult echoed behind us. Kurt flinched slightly at the name. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then turned.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" He folded his arms across his chest and took a stance protectively in front of me.

"Hey, Preggo," The ape-like jock disregarded Kurt's question and instead sneered at me. "Hook up with any doctors while you were gone?" I glared at him, not knowing what to say in response. How dare he—

"Excuse me?" Kurt growled, and took a threatening step towards him, clenching his fingers to form a fist. "You do not speak to a lady like that. Especially my best friend."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Karofsky laughed raucously, and Azimio joined in. They stalked closer. My heart rate inclined fiercely. But Kurt stood his ground. "So, how many doctors, Fabray? 10? 20?"

"I told you," Kurt's voice shook with fury. He was giving them a glare that could freeze Hell itself over. I had never seen him like this. "_Don't talk to her like that._" He spat every word with poison dripping off of his tone.

"No, Kurt, don't, it's okay," I whispered trying to call him back. I couldn't bear seeing him get hurt. But it was too late. Karofsky was already five feet away from him. Closer. Closer. "Kurt!" I squeaked desperately.

"What did you say, Hom—" Karofsky was about to say, when Kurt's fist slammed into his nose with a loud _Smack!_ and blood instantly started flowing. Kurt grimaced and flexed his fingers in pain, but kept his eyes on his enemy, who was now holding his nose, shocked. Azimio stood there looking dumbfounded, his mouth slightly open.

"I warned you," Kurt snarled taking stance again. A crowd had formed around us and a few people were clapping and laughing at Karofsky.

"You just made a big mistake, Hummel" Azimio swung at him, clipping him right above his right eye. I gasped. But, Kurt came right back, socking him hard in the stomach. Azimio coughed and sputtered, clutching his abdomen. Karofsky had recovered, and with blood still running down his chin, he took Kurt by the collar and slammed him into the lockers. Kurt let out a pained cry, his head hitting the cold metal brutally. I winced at his yelp as vivid nightmares flooded into my head. I helplessly sat it my wheelchair, and tears were streaming down my face.

"Hey! Karofsky!" A familiar voice boomed from behind the circle that was formed around us. A few seconds later, Finn Hudson tore through the crowd, looking very angry. He took Karofsky by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of Kurt, who was kicking and doing everything he could to break free. "Don't mess with my friends!" Finn roared as he pushed Karofsky away from Kurt.

"You and Hummel are dead meat!" Karofsky yelled as he stumbled foward, shoving Finn belligerently into Kurt. Finn turned his back on him and gripped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Dude, you okay?" Kurt nodded vigorously in response. He was trembling with rage. Then, he looked at me. Our eyes met for a split second, and I felt more love for him than ever. We shared a moment that would forever stay in my mind. He loved me too. Whether it was the same way I loved him or not, Kurt Hummel loved me.

He looked back just in time to duck as Azimio's fist flew by his head. Finn had Karofsky on the ground already, beating him to a pulp. Azimio was recovering from the follow through of his own attempted punch, and Kurt took that as an opportunity to jump on his back and wrap his arms tightly around his neck.

Amidst the fighting, I saw Mr. Schuester appear on the opposite side of the chaos. When he saw the ones involved, he gasped and hurried bravely into the middle to break it up.

"Guys! Guys!" He chastised, pulling Finn up by his arm off of Karofsky, who was lying on his back, whimpering pathetically. He looked terrible, blood running down his face and, his left eye already starting to bruise and swell. Mr. Schue then pried Kurt off of a struggling Azimio. Kurt finally let go, his breathing labored in a flurry of outrage and effort. Mr. Schue separated them to different sides and stood in between them.

"All of you are coming with me to Principal Figgin's office," Calmly and with authority, he began to lead them to the office.

"Wait! Mr. Schuester!" I cried, still in hysterics. "Kurt and Finn were only defending me!" He stopped and looked back at me.

"It's okay, Quinn," He nodded, understanding shining in his eyes. "We'll get this worked out." Then he turned around and continued to direct them to the office. Kurt stole one more look behind his shoulder, staring directly into my eyes. Then they turned the corner.

Students around me buzzed about what had just happened.

"I never knew Hummel had the guts…"

"That was crazy!"

"Lucky Finn came…"

"Did you see Karofsky's face? Finally he gets what he deserves…"

I just sat there, unmoving. Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Rachel soon consumed me, asking me if I was okay, and what happened and other questions. Shocked and unable to speak to answer their questions, I let them wheel me to the office to wait for our two friends.

Later that day, after my mind had been semi-cleared and I was functioning normal, Kurt and I were driving home. Both him and Finn had gotten off with a warning, luckily, because no previous incidents of them fighting had been reported. Karofsky and Azimio on the other hand, were suspended for a week. They had been sent to the office several times before, and finally, with the help of Mr. Schue, Principal Figgins cracked down on them.

There was an awkward silence dwelling in the car on the way home. I wasn't sure what to say. We spent the entire drive that way. He wheeled me into the house in the same manner. He sat me down on the sofa, and then settled down next to me. He had gotten away with only a bruised mark at the corner of his eye, which was slightly swelling.

"Kurt," I finally ventured to break the silence, in an attempt to thank him. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do that." His eyes widened.

"Of course I had to do that, Quinn," His soft tone saturated this statement. "I promised you no one would touch you as long as I'm around." He smiled at me. I was going to rebuke him, but decided against it and instead pulled him into a hug.

'Thank you," I whispered into his shoulder. He embraced me back tightly. We sat there for a long while.

I honestly owed everything to this boy. My dignity, my home, my safety, and my life. If only he knew how much I really loved him. I started to again wonder if he could ever reciprocate my feelings, feeling foolish for doing so.

He pulled away, and looked incisively into my eyes. I returned the stare. There was something there, but I couldn't explain it. It seemed to be a mixture of confusion, pain, heartache, and love. Then he did the unfathomable.

He leaned in slowly, hesitantly. My breath caught right before our lips touched.

_What's going on? He's GAY! Why is he about to—_

Then it happened. Our lips came together, naturally. My heart was about to pound right out of my chest. Kurt Hummel was kissing me. He put his hand up on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his fervent kiss, letting my lips mold to his. I felt silent tears trickling down my face, and his. Eventually we pulled away. His blue-green eyes were shining brilliantly, his rosy cheeks were wet from both his and my tears. Then he opened his mouth to speak, his voice shaken with emotion.

"Quinn Fabray… I think I love you."

What had just occurred in the living room of Kurt Hummel's home went against all logic. But then again, since when was love ever logical?

* * *

_Okay, I feel incredibly stupid for re-posting this chapter. But, I was reading through it and realized I spelled Azimio's name wrong. Wow. Three cheers for me! Not really. _

_Thanks to those who read it before I corrected it and gave me amazing reviews anyways. I have the best readers EVER. :)_

_And if you were severely offended by the fact that I spelled his name wrong, I am very sorry. It's all better now. Haha _

_And remember: REVIEWS ARE LOVE!_


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS. I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long! Holy cow! I am such a slacker. School has just a pain in my butt and taking up any free time I have. Plus, my life was consumed with a show I just finished. I'm sad it's over but now I have more time to do this! Oh man, I was so excited to get back to writing this story. I missed it a lot.**

**I hope you all like it. Sorry it's so stinkin' short. I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible, but first I gotta brainstorm. I'm not quite sure what I want to happen yet. Hopefully, a giant wave of inspiration hits me soon and I will know exactly what I'm doing. I realized I hadn't mentioned her baby in a while, so I made sure to hit on that in this chapter. Yay for baby! Let yourself be known!**

**As always thanks so much for reading. It means so much to read your generous reviews and feel your support. I have the best readers in the entire world.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

I was completely stunned. I sat there with my mouth wide open, just looking at him.

_Did that honestly just happen? Am I in some twisted universe where Kurt Hummel is STRAIGHT? What is going on?_

He looked directly back at me, his eyes filled with the same confusion. We were frozen in time, inwardly battling with what made sense, and the strange yet utter truth. He was still holding my hands. I waited for him to say something, to maybe explain what was going on in his head and what had possessed him to kiss me. Not that I was complaining. If what he felt was real, then this was a dream come true. Kurt freaking Hummel just _kissed _me. On the _lips_. With _passion_. He told me he _loved _me.

Then, he opened his mouth to speak. But instead of words, he started to laugh. I furrowed my brow, but the sound of his laughter made me start to giggle, and soon we were laughing so hard tears were once again streaming down our faces.

Why were we laughing? Both of us knew how ridiculous our story was. An pregnant teen, who had been on an emotional rollercoaster the past few months; going from the top of the food chain, all the way down to sub-basement. A gay kid, who had been bullied and ridiculed for most of his life; going from completely out of the closet, to in love with his best friend, a girl. How do these things happen?

Our laughter drifted off into chuckles and we were both left with ridiculous grins plastered across our faces. He pulled me into a big hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I mean it," He whispered into my ear. I pulled away and scrutinized him.

"But Kurt, I thought you were gay—"

"I know, I know…" He whispered, seeming to be conflicted. "I really thought I was. And maybe I am." His expression melted into one of sincerity and his tone became firm and strong. "But, Quinn, I love you. And I will say it proudly. I love you. I may not be able to explain why or how, but I know that for a fact." And with that he kissed me again, with more confidence and intensity than before. I closed my eyes and let it happen. I wasn't going to fight what didn't make sense. It wasn't worth questioning his logic, or rather his _lack_ of logic in this situation. He cupped my face with one hand a pulled me closer, with the other hand on my back. I tangled my hands in his perfectly set hair, and parted my lips slightly. I heard a slight gasp escape his mouth. I giggled at the reaction and realized Kurt probably had no experience in this. I pulled away.

"You know what? Let's take it slow," I smiled at him. His shoulders dropped slightly but he nodded in agreement.

"Let's," He smiled at me. "How does a movie sound?"

"Fantastic!"

"Alright, let's pop one in…" He got up and shuffled through the movies. "_Legally Blonde_?"

"I love that movie!"

"You and me both, girl," He put the movie in and settled back next to me, immediately grabbing my hand. I grinned up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I love you too," My voice was muffled in the sleeve of his shirt. He looked down at me and a bright smile was spread on his face. He looked so happy, so content. I was struggling with the fact that this could possibly be reality. It was way too good to be even remotely close to true. I didn't want to let myself believe it. I was bracing myself for what would happen when I woke up from this brilliant dream, ready for my heart to ache in longing and utter despair. I gave myself a subtle, but hard pinch on the arm. I didn't wake up. This had to be real.

Apparently, I didn't make my pinch quite subtle enough, because Kurt started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" I asked, feeling my face burn hot with embarrassment.

"I saw that pinch," His shoulder shook under my cheek, in an effort to suppress the laughter. He took his finger, and lifted my chin up to meet my eyes. "This is real life, Quinn, I assure you."

"Good," I grinned sheepishly, my heart pounding ferociously, his bright blue eyes boring into mine. "I was worried I was dreaming." His finger lingered under my chin then brushed up to my cheek. A shiver went down my spine.

_Oh God, help me now._

"I-I think I'm gonna have a hard time taking it slow," He whispered, his voice catching slightly. At least I wasn't alone in being prone to inward freakouts. Our faces were once again just inches away. I felt his cool breath on my face, and the smell of his cologne wafted around his face. I loved his cologne. My breaths were coming in short, choked gasps. He was too much for me to handle… or resist.

_Slow. Slow. Don't get carried away… Oh God._

Our noses were barely touching. I was overwhelmed, my mind was muddled and lost in his eyes. My heart was crashing and lurching dangerously in my chest. And then I felt something I hadn't felt yet. A soft, yet distinct, thump inside my pregnant belly.

I gasped and my hand went immediately to the source of the kick.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" I squealed. He was caught off guard and a look of puzzlement and concern consumed his beautiful face.

"What? Did your water break? What's wrong?" I saw him slip into a minor case of hysterics as he wrestled with the idea of my baby coming now. I almost laughed, but contained myself.

"No! No, here. Feel," I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my stomach. We waited. Then, another tap came from inside. Kurt's eyes lit up and a small "Oh!" escaped his lips. He looked at me, awe consuming his features. Then, a single tear trickled from his face. Affection surged within me.

"She knows it's you," I intertwined my fingers with his, our hands still on my stomach. He grinned down at it.

"Wow," he sighed breathlessly, the tear still running down his cheek.

* * *

_Goodness, I am on the struggle bus today. Sorry for posting and reposting so many times. I was reading through it after and found a few mistakes. _

_I apologize._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving week! How are you? Fantastic, I hope.**

**So, one thing I've been wanting to do for a while is switch the roles a bit, and having Quinn as the comforter for Kurt, rather than the usual. So here is just that. I have sort of a plan for where I want it to go, but nothing is set in stone yet. I really hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness again. The next chapter will be longer.**

**P.S. HARRY POTTER ANYONE? AHHHHH it is hackin' amazing! I love it! My friend who's not quite the fan I am went with me to the premier and made fun of me for crying when Dobby died. Ah well. Story of my life (being ridiculed for weird things I do). **

**Well I love you all and I wish you a very happy and safe Thanksgiving!**

**Always remember: REVIEWS=LOVE. That is all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. No need to rub it in.**

It was that Sunday, in the afternoon, when I learned more about Kurt in a mere hour than I had in the past several months being his friend, and now more than a friend.

He had been strangely solemn the entire day, and it was starting to bother me. I could tell he was hiding something. But it wasn't just Kurt, it was his dad too. As wheeled myself into the kitchen, Burt ducked his head, sniffling slightly. Did I imagine a tear running down the face of this man? He quickly brushed off his cheek and smiled at me. His smile was genuine, but his eyes were strained with an inner pain, deep within him. They acted normal, they were kind and happy, but a melancholy air hung stubbornly within the Hummel home that day.

I worried myself over it, trying desperately to observe what was wrong. I didn't find out until around 3:00, when I was passing the screen door that led to the beautiful backyard. Something caught in the corner of my eye. Kurt was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the garden, eyes closed, his hands folded daintily in his lap. Concern washed over me, and though half of me wanted to ensure his privacy, curiosity drove me forward into further investigation. I lightly opened the door, wide, and carefully maneuvered my chair outside, trying my best to remain unnoticed by him. I failed miserably, accidentally banging my wheel hard into the screen door, causing me to also vocalize an odd, suppressed grunt. My face flushed and I looked over at Kurt. He remained silent, and still. Once out the door, I quietly pushed towards him, and then reached the line between cement and garden, realizing it was impossible to go about entering the garden without destroying the plants inside. So, I sat there and waited. I could see the profile of his face. It was peaceful and serene, a crooked, blissful smile set upon his full lips. I involuntarily took a moment to once again admire his face. I looked down at my hands after a while, embarrassed about my creeping efforts. I noticed something embedded in the dirt next to the roses. It was a round stone, about the size of a CD. I squinted to read the words printed across the smooth surface.

_**Hope's Garden**_

"_Gardening requires lots of water - most of it in the form of perspiration" ~Lou Erickson _

I smiled at the quote, remembering the long hours I worked with my mom and sister in the garden, the sun beating wearily upon our faces, dirt smeared across our cheeks, and sweat dampening the soil beneath us. But, who was this Hope?

Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Kurt had stood up and was walking toward me. He lifted me easily from the chair and carried me back to where he had been sitting. Not a word was uttered from those lips. He just settled me gently into the soft soil, then resumed his position, facing me. For a while, he looked at me, his piercing eyes delving into mine, leaving me to breathlessly return the stare. Then he broke eye contact, smiled and sighed, a forlorn look glazed his features. I remembered that face. It was the same one that, on the first day of my stay, weaseled its way out of him while looking at my room (the old craft room). He began to absent-mindedly play with the soil at his sides. He opened his mouth, and whispered a single sentence that made everything make sense.

"This is my mom's garden, you know," He smiled, satisfied with the memory, and closed his eyes once again. "Hope Hummel."

"It's beautiful," I replied, looking around at the beautiful assortment of bright colored flowers. He nodded in agreement, eyes still shut.

"Today is 8 years since… since she passed away," He breathed, his voice cracking slightly. I sat as everything from that day rushed into my head. I scooted closer to him and took his hands in mind. My heart ached; all I wanted was for him to know I was here for him.

Tears started to flow from his closed eyes. His shoulders shook, and sobs wracked his body. I pulled him into me, consuming him with all the love in my heart. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, and he buried his face into my shirt. I stroked his hair, tears streaming down my own face as well.

"I-I miss her, s-so m-much," the words came as fragments, shortened and interrupted by the sobs.

It was now my turn to comfort him. He had given me so much, and I owed him everything. All I could do was hope to give back at least a small portion of charity, as we sat there and held each other. He didn't have to say anything, but I learned who Kurt Hummel was inside and out that day. I came to love him even more than I had ever though humanly possible.

At that point, the world didn't matter. It didn't matter that I was only sixteen and pregnant. It didn't matter that my parents had left me in their wake of bitterness. It didn't matter whether Kurt was gay or not. It didn't matter that we were the underdogs at school. It didn't matter that bullies threatened our hope of a pleasant, normal school life. It just didn't matter.

"Kurt," I whispered into his ear, " Your mother will always be with you."

We sat in Hope Hummel's garden, embracing her memory, and absorbing in her amazing legacy. We held each other for a long while. He finally pulled away and looked at me with red, tear-ridden eyes.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, Kurt."

Then he kissed me in the garden, and I fervently returned it. We eventually went back inside, and found Burt in the kitchen, his arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"Is there something you two would like to explain to me?" He inquired, his eyes dancing with a playful light. Kurt and I exchanged a look. He must have seen us kiss in the garden. Kurt let out a short, reflexive giggle.

"Not really, Dad," he smiled at me, then at his father, who rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat.

"Oh really?" Skepticism lined his tone.

"It's complicated, Dad," Kurt said, shrugging. "I honestly don't know how to explain it…"

"So… you guys like each other?" My face turned hot and bright pink, but I nodded and grinned shyly. Kurt answered simply.

"That's right, Dad." Burt's eyes crinkled at the corners, a bright smile stretching across his mouth. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Well, congrats." He said, chuckling, heading for the living room. Kurt and I burst into laughter. What an awkward encounter.

"What the heck are we going to tell people at school?" I laughed even harder at the thought. Mercedes was going to freak. In fact, the entire school is going to freak. Kurt shrugged again and chuckled with me.

"Let's tell them the truth."

"But what exactly is the truth, Kurt?" I asked him. The situation was confusing, and muddled my ability to separate truth from dream, hence the question of truth. He smiled happily and kissed me on the cheek.

"That I, Kurt Hummel, am dating the wonderful, beautiful, and truly amazing Quinn Fabray."


	10. UPDATE! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!

Hey everyone! Oh my goodness. I can't believe I haven't done anything with this story for so long. But guess what? It's finally SUMMER.

I'm going to be honest though, up until recently I didn't want to continue writing because I thought to myself, "1. Nobody wants to read this… it's so far off the actual storyline of _Glee_ it's pointless to continue, 2. If your friends ever find out you've been writing fan fiction they would make fun of you for the rest of your life, and 3. Kurt is gay, and therefore this story makes no sense whatsoever" So, I forgot about it for a while. I even tried to take it off the website and completely get rid of my account. That failed because evidently I'm stupid and couldn't figure out how. But then something happened. I got an email notification for my most recent review and I realized that people actually like this story. I read through it myself and once again became captivated in my own love for writing. It also hit me that it doesn't matter that this story has no relevance to the real _Glee _besides its characters, that's why they call it fan fiction! And also that I don't care if my friends find out! I just want to continue this story!

There you have it. So, I just wanted to let everybody know that this story is not over. I am going to write the next chapter ASAP, I'm just not quite sure what's going to happen…

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story! It means so much to me!

I'll update soon!


End file.
